


Beautiful Trees, Deformed Triangles

by StrawberryDonutz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adam!Bill, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beast!Bill, Belle!Dipper, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryDonutz/pseuds/StrawberryDonutz
Summary: Beauty and the Beast This All The Way! Dip is Belle, Bill is Beast/Adam, The Henchmaniacs are the servants, Ford is over protective Grunkle who will kill the Beast! Different timeline and Universe!*awkward shrug*Not the best summary person, but this works





	1. Caput Unum

**Author's Note:**

> Please warn me if I misspelled anything, it means a lot to me when you do!
> 
> Welps, enjoy my lil' puffballs!

  One step at a time. Ducking around the small crowd. Getting some shopping done. And now, on a mission to reach the library before noon. That was Dipper's main plan, even though he knew he'd stop if anyone needed help, which was somewhat often. "Hey! Dipper! Mind helping me for a second?" 

  The brunet shook his head, a small closed lip smile on his face. "No problem at all Wendy!" He hurried and helped her with the large tree branch, bringing it into her family's wood shop. "Oh! You wouldn't happen to have my storage case done, would you?" The red head grinned and passed the short brunet a mahogany wooden case. He opened it and checked out the dividers and compartments, praising the red head when he found a few hidden compartments. "Thanks Wendy!" He passed her some silver bits before heading out. "See you next week!"

  "See you later Dipper!" She waved back, pulling out a saw to cut the wood into separate pieces as he exited. 

  After a few bought groceries, Dipper finally reached the minuscule library. He opened the door and smiled at the crazy old inventor who was an old friend of his great uncle's. "Good afternoon McGucket!"

  "Dipper-boy! Ain't it nice ta see ya again'! I'm sorry ta say that no new bookies have a been brough' in." The old man shrugged apologetically. 

  Dipper smiled and waved a nonchalant hand, although an obvious look of disappointment passed him for a second. "It's fine, I'll just take... this one!" 

  McGucket squinted through his glasses, raising an amused eyebrow when he saw the book's name. " _'Cryptozoology: Relations to Tales, Myths, and More.'_ Ya always get that-a one! I reckon I migh' as well jus' give it ta ya ta keep!" 

  Dipper's eyes widened at that. "Really? I couldn't..." Even as he said that, he pulled the book closer. The old inventor was sure he saw stars in the kid's eyes when he nodded. "Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" He let out a surprisingly girlish squeal, but quickly covered it with a low cough, although the smile on his face never faded. "Thank you."

  McGucket just shrugged nonchalantly and made a 'shoo' motion with his hand. Dipper didn't think twice when he walked out, running his thumb over the cherry red fabric and golden details of the cover. His great uncle had written three similar ones, but this one was written by Dipper's favorite author, and he always borrowed it at least one a month. 

  He waved to the few people he talked to, and smiled awkwardly to whoever he accidentally made eye contact with. Dipper Pines was known as Mabel's twin brother. The kind explorer. The hermit mystery hunter. He was also known for his extended explorations in the forest, lasting up to half a year in said forest with little contact with others, excluding his twin that is. Everything in the 'mystery' or 'exploration' category, Dipper was known as that. 

  He passed by Gideon, a teen who had an obsessive crush on Mabel, but had ended up befriend them both after a gang almost destroyed the town. Now, he was head of guard and Mabel's personal assistant when it came to somethings, like color coordination and decorating, although he still did like her. "Dipper! I got the information Mabel wanted! Here, give it to her." The chubby albino smiled as he gave Dipper a small scrap of paper. "Tell her that it's a day's ride away and the fair is in three days, so she and Stanford should be able to go together."

  Dipper nodded and bid the teenager goodbye, hurrying back home so he could prepare everything for his next departure into the forest, opposed to the woods on the shady side of town. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  "Dipper! Have you eaten yet?!" The brunet's twin sister, Mabel, yelled as she skipped into the small study. The male shook his head distractedly, writing down in the book he had been given earlier and putting a few things away in his new storage case. "Dip Dop, you need to eat. You're never gonna get rid of those thin-stick arms if you stay this malnourished." She tutted, revealing a small basket with food inside.  

  Dipper muttered an apology as he managed to rip himself away from the book. "I'm sorry, I just get so into my studies...." The older twin smiled and passed his a pre-made sandwich and a ripe, red apple. "Oh! Gideon got that information you wanted. He says that the fair is in three days, and it's a day's ride away."

  Mabel gasped in glee, jumping up and down in joy. "Oh! I better get packing then! I want to leave tonight with Great Uncle Ford early." She winked at her twin playfully. "I can get the shopping done, and since Great Uncle Ford's fair is tomorrow, we should be back in four days time." 

  Getting up, and taking a few bites of the simple lunch, Dipper got up and helped her and their Great Uncle pack for that night. 

  Ford smiled at the youngest Pines, already on their simple wagon with a few inventions from him and colorful clothes from the brunette in it too. "Say Ma-Dipper, what do you want us to return with?"

  "Gold for me!" Stan laughed from within the shack which the Pines family called home. 

  Dipper snorted a laugh at that, but faced Ford with an easy smile. "You already know, but anything... magical, even if it's just a book of spells." 

  Ford nodded as Mabel jumped onto the wagon, waving slightly as it was started. The wagon was an invention by McGucket and Ford, from when they were younger, and simply needed a good winding every once in a while for the wagon to move onwards. "Don't worry brother of mine! We'll be back with presents galore! Now take care of Gompers for me, will you?" 

  He smiled and waved goodbye to his twin and great uncle. "See you four days!"

  "See you then Dip Dop!" Mabel grinned and waved back enthusiastically. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	2. Caput Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makes and Fordsy get lost, and decide that that dark, spoopy castle would be great shelter for the night.
> 
> They were super wrong about that! So let's see that mess evolve, shall we?

  "Great Uncle Ford, I think we're lost." Mabel stated, pulling her pig, Waddles, closer to her. 

  Ford hummed, patting her knee in a comforting manner. "I think you might just be right." He quickly looked over their map. "Is the shack northwest, or northeast from us?" 

  The brunette stuck her tongue out in thought, before nodding. "I think it's northwest." Ford looked at the map once again before nodding and picking the left path once they met a division. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  They picked the wrong path. It had started to snow dangerously, and the wagon had two wheels dangerously loose. Mabel almost cried in relief when she noticed a large castle in front of them. She managed to convince the normally paranoid man to stay the night so they could find directions and fix the wagon. 

  They exited the wagon and checked if they still had everything. They lost Dipper's gifts. Waddles huffed and headed towards the doors, waiting for them to be opened so he could warm himself easier. Once inside, they noted how everything was oddly clean, gold, and... empty. No one in the group felt a presence in the castle, and they cautiously entered the kitchen. Finding food and drinks stored around, Mabel quickly wrote a note of gratitude and left some money just in case while Ford went to find tools to fix the wagon. 

  By the end of the night, the three were full, the wagon was fixed, and they curled up around a fire that Ford made. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  Morning came, and before heading out, they walked around the castle to find their accidental host and thank them. They entered a large room, a bedroom, where many things were partially burnt, scratched, or tainted by a dark red substance. Near the balcony, in a glass case, there was a blue flame. Mabel proposed to bring it back for her sibling, taking it when the elder didn't disagree and leaving another note and more money. 

  Before they even got pass the stairs, a loud cackling rang from behind them. Mabel tensed and squeaked, Waddles hid under a love seat, and Ford pulled out a dagger. The laughing had an echo to it with an underlying hiss in it too. Blue flames encircled Mabel and Ford as a tall being entered their line of sight. 

  He was abnormally tall, possibly nearing seven and a half feet tall, with darkly tanned skin, golden hair, freckles, and eye -the other one a gaping hole of veins and flesh as a gold liquid dripped from it. His body was long and thin, but obvious muscles showed he was no weakling. Claws replaced normal, human nails and his arms faded to black from his elbow down. He had fangs instead of normal human teeth, and a forked tongue poked out as he heaved in laughter. Two black horns curled past his hair, fading into two deadly sharp gold points. Two extra pairs of arms, much like his main ones but with a red stain on the fingers, were poised over his shoulders and under his armpits. Lastly, two large, bat-like wings stood behind his extra arms, the wings black and red with gold tips. 

  Mabel screamed in horror while Ford gaped silently besides her. The creature grinned, the smile too wide and too curved to even be considered normal or possible. "HeLlO tHeIvEs. WhAt ArE yOu DoInG iN mY hOmE?" His eye landed on the fire in the glass container and an inhuman hiss left him. "AnD sTeAlInG mY mOsT iMpOrTaNt PoSsEsSiOn? No No No, We CaN't HaVe ThAt, NoW cAn We?"

  The brunette screamed once again when the fire forced them up the stairs into an unknown area. The pig jumped and ran at the sound, immediately knowing he needed to find help for his owner and her family member. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know the drill!  
> Any misspellings? Any bizarre grammar?
> 
> Also!  
> Bill's Dialogue: **"Hello thieves. What are you doing in my home?" "And stealing my most important possession? No no no, we can't have that, now can we?"**
> 
> Welps, while you check that (my lil' puffball army), I shall bid you farewell until next time!  
> Love, Hugs, and Skittle Guns!  
> CIAO!!!


	3. Caput Tribus

  Dipper's eyes shot open as he gasped for air, body shivering and shuddering as a cold sweat ran over him. He tried to get up, but fell with a thud causing Stan to hurry up the stairs. The brunet was still gasping, feeling his throat close up unwillingly while the older man knelt besides him and helped to calm his breathing down. "Come on kid, deep breaths. Listen to my voice. Follow my breathing, okay? In two three, out two three. In two three, out two three. That's it kid, you're doing great."

  Once he managed to stop the violent shudders and was able to breath as normally as possible, he looked up at Stan with wide, coffee colored eyes. "I-I'm going... going to go to the-the woods. I-I need some peace and... and quiet." Stan nodded, face slightly sympathetic, but stolid all at once. He muttered something about making sure he ate some food soon, even though they both knew Dipper would forget and eat dinner instead when he returned. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  Once changed into his usual white blouse, orange-red vest, dark blue slacks, white socks, and short black boot-shoes, Dipper grabbed his bag that held his most important books and his newly made case. 

  It was probably noon when he heard something rustle the bushes to his left. Before he could jump up and pull out his dagger, his twin's pig hurried out and cried out. Dipper froze at a sudden realization. That pig never leaves his sister's side unless she needed help or he knew she was in safe hands. 

  Something was wrong. 

  "Lead the way Waddles." He hurried besides the pig, hoping and begging that his other two family members were safe and out of harms way. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  He reached a tall castle, where he could clearly see his family's wagon past the gates, at dusk. The pig sniffed the ground and helped guide the brunet towards the doors, that were bizarrely open, and up a few sets of stairs. 

  Slowly, bit by bit, the scenery turned into that of a dungeon. A sick coughing came from one of the cells farther down. Waddles cried out and squeezed past a specific cell's bars. When Dipper reached said cell, he gasped and almost had another attack. His great uncle's hands were badly burned and he was obviously sick, if the coughing was anything to go by. Mabel, on the other hand, had many scratches along her forearm and the bottom of her dress was scorched, but she seemed to be the better off of the two. 

  She gasped and shook her head. "Dipper! Get out of here! Please! There's this horrible monster here, almost burned us alive even after we paid for anything we took or borrowed!" She whisper-shouted. Her coffee colored eyes were wide with worry, but she was obviously calmed by her twin's presence.

  Before the younger of the two could respond, a wicked laughter, that caused Mabel and Ford to tense, curled within the air around them as the creature Mabel had previously mentioned showed in the shadows. No features were seen, just their tall, dark silhouette. "WeLl WeLl WeLl! WhAt'S tHiS? aNoThEr MeAtSaCk?" A glowing eye and smile showed from the silhouette. "YoU mAy LeAvE. i HaVe No ReAsOn To FiGhT yOu Or... ToRtUrE yOu."

  Dipper gulped, but thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't scared into another attack or had fainted from his lack of breakfast or lunch (or dinner) for the past two days. "I'm here to retrieve my family and bring them home safely."

  The creature just laughed, like that was the funniest thing they'd ever heard in a while, but stopped when he noticed the brunet's serious face. "Oh? YoU'rE sErIoUs?" The smile returned, but bigger than before. "HoW aBoUt A lItTlE... dEaL? yOu StAy HeRe In PlAcE oF yOuR _pReCiOuS_ fAmIlY mEmBeRs, AnD tHeY mAy LeAvE uNhArMeD."

  "What's the catch?" Dipper asked, thankful to have learned his grunkle's con-man ways. 

  The creature neared, allowing Dipper to see it's features and causing him to gasp silently at the horrific sight. "YoU sTaY wItH mE fOr ThE rEsT oF yOuR dAyS, aNd FoLlOw My RuLeS.” A sharp grin followed. “hEx, MaYbE yOu CoUlD eVeN bE mY lItTlE pEt AnD fOlLoW mY eVeRy WhIm AnD dEmAnD.” A long, thin hand stuck out, claws dangerously sharp and black. "dEaL?"

  Dipper stuck his hand out without a second thought, although he was still terrified, but spoke just as they shook hands. “Th-the first part-“ The being slumped slightly and huffed but slowly nodded in agreement. “-a-and only if I'll be allowed to leave after you die." The creature nodded slowly before they grinned and nodded vigorously, wrapping their abnormally thin and long fingers around the brunet's pale hand and giving it a firm, strong shake. The creature opened the door to the cell, pushing the brunet in and pulling the other two out. "Wait!" A gold colored eye landed on him, and caused Dipper to shiver slightly. "L-let me at least say goodbye to them if I'll never see them again." 

  The blond being sighed in slight annoyance, but allowed a moment for them to hug and say goodbye. "Dipper-" Mabel started, eyes glossy with tears. 

  “I-I'll find a way out. I promise. I'll be unharmed. I promise. Now go and help Great Uncle Ford. Tell everyone that I had found a grand location with a few forest friends. Tell them that I'm going to live my life helping the forests' creatures. Promise me. Please." He begged, tears already starting to build up. "Don't come back. Tell your children my story. Tell them of their stupid, crazy uncle Dipper. Please, I-I beg of you, promise me you'll do that."

  Mabel nodded and sniffed, kissing his cheeks. “I-I promise." She then smiled sadly. "Awkward sibling hug?"

  "Sincere Sibling hug." He sniffed, already starting to shiver violently, but holding back any form of an attack in front of her right now. She needed to leave safely with Ford, without hesitations. After their hug, Mabel smiled and removed her favorite sweater and put it in his hands. "Mabes..."

  "To remember me by. If you ever have an attack again, just pull this close and I'll be with you. If you need me, just hug this close to you." Mabel smiled softly as she got up and pulled Ford up. "Promise me that."

  "I-I promise." He stuttered back, already pulling the sweater closer and giving her a soft look as she left, allowing the pig and the creature to lead them to their wagon. "I pr-promise..."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ello!  
> Missed me?  
> Admit it, you missed me!
> 
> Any whoops, thoughts? Grammar errors? Etc.?
> 
> Here's Bill's Dialogue:  
>  **"Well well well! What's this? another meatsack?" "You may Leave. I have no reason to fight you or... torture you." "Oh? You're serious?" "How about a little... deal? You stay here in place of your precious family members, and they may leave unharmed." "You stay with me for the rest of your days, and follow my rules.” “Hex, maybe you could even be my little pet and follow my every whim and demand.” "Deal?"**
> 
> Welps, until next time my puffballs!  
> Love, Hugs, and Skittle Guns!  
> CIAO!!!


	4. Caput Quartor

  Bill huffed, although his grin never fell, as the two people and the pig finally left. Stretching, he climbed up the stairs and into his room, where he immediately crashed and fell asleep. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  "BiLl! GEt YeR sKiNnY *RsE uP nOw!" Said creature hissed in annoyance, snapping his fingers and causing the voice to screech. "DiD yA jUsT lIgHt MaH dReSs On FiRe?!" The few covers he had over him were ripped off, and he hissed loudly at the woman in front of him. 

  She was almost as tall as him, with short pink hair and her favorite long white gloves and stockings. She, like the others, had inky black bodies that dripped slightly every once on a while and a smiling mask that usually held at least one attribute to their past selves. Hers was a large, round, left eye and a few horns carved into the mask and added to it. 

  She hissed right back, although it was obviously more human than his. "Oh, AnD yEr GuEsT iS aLoNe In A dUnGeOn, AnD sHiVeRiNg LiKe A lEaF iN a WiNtEr'S sToRm! We BoTh KnOw ThAt HiM dYiNg WoUlD'nT bE wHaT yA wAnT, eSsPeCiAlLy SiNcE yOu LeT hIm LiVe!" 

  Bill hissed, but got up and changed into a loose, semi-ripped 'white' blouse, long black slacks, and a ripped gold vest. His normal dress shoes were on, they were as black as his nails. 

  They strolled up the stairs and into the dungeon, Bill laughing and joking while Pyronica, the pinknette, snickered at said jokes. All laughing died down when they heard gasping and rattling of chains. Pyronica rushed towards the cell and threw the door open, gasping and hurrying in. Bill neared, and peaked into the cell and was surprised at what he saw. The brunet was gasping for air and shivering on the ground, eyes squeezed shut and arms pulling himself into a curled up ball. 

  "GeT hIm InTo A gUeSt RoOm, AnD tAkE cArE oF hIm!" Bill yelled as he rushed off, a blue trail of fire rising to lead the pinknette to the guest room he wanted for the boy. The blond creature, on the other hand, trudged towards his family's favorite room. The music room. There, he found a being who had powder blue curls that reflected the blond's own. "WiLl..."

  The being turned around quickly, mask looking up in slight wonder. "Y-yEs BrOtHeR?" His white mask had both eyes, but the left one was 'closed' with a slash down it. The being-William, also known as Will- was wearing pale blue slacks, an orange-gold vest, and a stark white blouse. "w-WhAt'S tHe MaTtEr?"

  Bill shuffled around, clearly not knowing how to state his demand to his younger twin. "I-uH... i HaVe A nEw, UmM, gUeSt, AnD sOmEtHiNg'S wRoNg WiTh HiM." Will frowned, clearly knowing that this guest wasn't originally planned to come, much less as a guest. "fIx HiM. pLeAsE."

  Sighing, Will moved away from his small piano and followed Bill towards the new guest. When they reached the 'small' guest room, and Will saw the gasping brunet, he gasped and immediately went into action. "P-pY! gO gEt SoMe CoOl WaTeR aNd SoMe ClOtH! B-bIlL! cOmE hErE aNd HeLp Me GeT hIm To SiT!" Bill did as told, noting how the brunet's gasping had lessen, but he had also become less conscious. "WhAt'S hIs NaMe?"

  "H*Ll If I kNoW." Bill replied unhelpfully. 

  Groaning, Will grabbed the brunet's face between his white gloved, inky black hands and shook it softly. "ChIlD! L-lIsTeN tO mE! lIsTeN tO mY vOiCe, A-aNd Do As I sAy. TaKe A dEeP bReAtH iN, lIkE mE-" at that, the blunet took a deep inhale. "-aNd NoW a DeEp BrEaTh OuT." Will let out a large breath of air. "nOw RePeAt WiTh Me." 

  After a few more minutes of doing that, the brunet looked up with half lidded eyes and mumble a small apology about the situation before falling unconscious. 

  "He Sh-ShOuLd Be FiNe By ToMoRrOw. If It HaPpEnS aGaIn, T-tRy To ReGuLaTe HiS bReAtHinG aGaIn, AnD tRy To DiStRaCt HiM fRoM tHe SuBjEcT tHaT sTaRtEd ThIs SiTuAtIoN. nOw, I'm GoInG tO gO tO pY, i HoPe N-nOtHiNg LiKe ThIs HaPpEnS aGaIn." With that, the blunet got up and left, giving Bill and the mysterious brunet a sympathetic look. 

  The blond being huffed, shooting the unconscious brunet an exasperated look before looking up to see Pyronica coming in with a bowl of water and a towel. "Py, YoU aRe To Be In ChArGe Of HiS wElLbEiNg DuRiNg HiS sTaY hErE." When the pinknette nodded, Bill left the room with a slight stump to his steps. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  Dipper awoke in a completely different room, and it was definitely not a dungeon cell. Bitting back a groan of pain from the brightness of the room, he sat up but stopped when he got dizzy. "Ah, ow. Ow ow ow, hunger pains." Once the spinning stopped, the brunet looked up in time to see the door open. 

  In came a tall, possibly six feet and ten inches in height, being with thin inky limbs, a skinny pear shaped body, and short hot pink hair. They seemed female, if the pink and white dress was anything to go on. "MoRnInG sLeEpInG bEaU! hOw Ya FeElInG aFtEr WhAt 'ApPeNeD eArLiEr?" The voice was light and feminine, with a thick ghettos slur, although it was slightly warped. 

  “I- um, better. Thank you." Dipper replied quickly, even though he gaped at her silently. 

  She hummed and nodded, before pulling in a small cart with a tray of food on it. "WeLl ThAt'S gOoD tA kNoW! nOw, I bRoUgHt Ya SoMe FoOd, So SiT uP aN' gEt CoMfY lIl' SaPlIn’!"

  The brunet did as told, but held a confused -yet curious- look. "Sapling? Why did you call me that?" The pinknette ignored him and placed the tray on his lap. Dipper awkwardly reached for some toast to nibble on as he thought. "Uh, what's your name? And may you please tell me why you called me ‘Sapling?"

Grinning, she twirled and bowed. “ThE nAmE’s PyRoNiCa, BuT eVeRyOnE cAlLs Me Py!” The pinknette made a motion for the other to eat some more, which he complied to, before continuing. “I’m CalLiNg Ya LiL’ sApLiN’ bEcAuSe MaStEr BiLl CaLlS yA pInE tReE, bEcAuSe Of YeR sCeNt.”

Dipper flushed slightly at that, a bright rose red crawling over his cheeks and nose. “M-my scent?”

“MhHhMhH! yA sMeLl LiKe PiNeS, mApLe, GrApHiTe, InK aNd PaPeR.” The pinknette responded cheerily, leaning over and taking a long, exaggerated whiff of the brunet. “MhHhMhH, jUsT lIkE a PiNe TrEe!”

The brunet’s blush deepened. “I- uh- thank you?” Pyronica simply nodded and stood up. “So, uh, what do I do now? I can’t return home, and the master of this house hasn’t really told me anything other than our previous deal.”

“MhH, wElL i CaN gO aNd AsK hIm, BuT i HaVe A fEeLiNg ThAt YoU’rE jUsT hErE tO kEeP hIm CoMpAnY.” Dipper felt as if she was smiling at him. “i’Ll Be BaCk In A wIfF!” She twirled around and skipped out of the room, not before taking his half eaten breakfast and leaving a small scent trail of hearth and berries.

_How odd._ Dipper thought softly to himself before he looked around the room. _I suppose I should look around the room… and… maybe…_ His eyes landed on the door that most likely led to the hallway. _Or maybe I can explore the estate!_ Beaming with excitement about being able to explore more of the unknown, Dipper jumped up and out of bed before grabbing his boots and pulling them on. “Into the unknown!” He looked besides him, at his sister’s sweater before slipping it on and hugging it softly. “Mystery Twins. Always.” 

And so, he left the room and made his way to the hall, never letting go of the hem of the sweater, making sure to keep his head held high. For his family. For his twin. He could do this. He could handle this by himself. He had to. For his family,

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know the drill!
> 
> The 'chaotic' dialogue:
> 
> **"Bill! Get yer skinny *rse up now!” "Did ya just light mah dress on fire?!” "Oh, and yer guest is alone in a dungeon, and shivering like a leaf in a winter’s storm! We both know that him dying wouldn’t be what ya want, especially since you let him live!"**
> 
> **"Get him into a guest room, and take care of him!” "Will..."**
> 
> **"Y-yes brother?" “W-what's the matter?"**
> 
> **"I-uh... I have a new, uhm, guest, and something wrong with him.” "Fix him. Please."**
> 
> **"P-Py! Go get some cool water and some cloth! B-Bill! Come here and help me get him to sit!" “What's his name?"**
> 
> **"H*ll if I know.”**
> 
> **"Child! L-listen to me! Listen to my voice, a-and do as I say. Take a deep breath in, like me-“ "-and now a deep breath out.” "Now repeat with me." "He sh-should be fine by tomorrow. If it happens again, t-try to regulate his breathing again, and try to distract him from the subject that started this situation. Now, I'm going to go to Py, I hope n-nothing like this happens again."**
> 
> **"Py, you are to be in charge of his wellbeing during his stay here.”**
> 
> **"Morning sleeping beau! How ya feeling after what 'appened earlier?” "Well that’s good ta know! Now, I brought ya some food, so sit up an' get comfy lil' Saplin’!” “The name’s Pyronica, but everybody calls me Py!” “I’m calling ya lil’ Saplin’ because Master Bill calls ya Pine Tree, because of yer scent.”“Mhhhmhh! Ya smell like pines, maple, graphite, ink and paper.” “Mhhhmhh, just like a Pine Tree!” “Mhh, well I can go and ask him, but I have a feeling that you’re just here to keep him company.” “I’ll be back in a wiff!”**


	5. Caput Quinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our adventurous Dipper meets our shy William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in ages!  
> School happens, and I only have one day free for writing (Saturdays are homework days/get outta the house days)

Glowing white eyes followed the short brunet, watching with interest as the human lightly trailed his fingers over paintings and door handles. _What are you doing little Pine Tree?_ William slowly trailed behind Dipper, hiding whenever the brunet turned around or stopped. 

“You-you know you can come out and talk to me if you want to, right?” The blunet jumped in shock but slowly came out into the light, hazel-brown eyes looking him over. “What are you?” He asked in wonder, blushing when he realized that question might've been insensitive. “That is- that is if you don't mind answering.”

William smiled sadly behind his mask, but nodded as he raised his hand for a shake. “I-i DoN’t MiNd. My NaMe’S wIlLiAm CiPhEr, An-AnD mY bRoThEr Is ThE mAsTeR oF tHe MaNoR.”

The brunet smiled and accepted the white-gloved hand. “I’m called Dipper. Dipper Pines.”

“P-pInEs?” The blunet sounded surprised. “LiKe-LiKe StAnFoRd PiNeS?” When Dipper nodded, William grabbed his arm and pulled the brunet with him to the nearest room. The music room. “bI-bIlL cAnNoT kNoW tHaT yOu ArE rElAtEd To StAnFoRd!”

Dipper frowned but quickly grabbed onto the taller’s shoulders. “Who is Bill, and why should I refrain from telling him I’m related to my Great Uncle?” When the blunet turned his head away slightly, Dipper sighed and pulled away. “Okay, I won’t tell him, but I need to know who he is if I am to fulfill that promise.”

A relieved sigh left William before he nodded. “Bi-BiLl’S mY tWiN, aNd ThE mAsTeR oF tHe MaNoR. hE-hE’s AlSo ThE oNe WhO… uHh… TrApPeD yOu… HeRe…” Dipper blinked in shock as he noticed a light dusting of pink growing on the white mask. “UhH, lEt’S-LeT mE gIvE yOu A tOuR oF tHe MaNoR.” 

Opening his mouth, Dipper was prepared to retaliate, but accepted the offer after he noticed the blunet's trembling hands. “Okay.” He grabbed the other’s hands and patted them comfortingly. “Okay, yeah. Lead the way Will!” William nodded graciously at Dipper before moving and circling them around the room. 

“W-wElL, tHiS iS tHe MuSiC rOoM, aNd My PeRsOnAlLy FaVoRiTe RoOm.”

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

A small gasp left the brunet ‘guest’ when he was led into the gardens, noting all the bizarre creatures that scurried about. “Oh my gosh, this is incredible!” Hazel-brown eyes were alight with fascination as Dipper knelt down and slowly extended his hand, a small wisp-like creature nearing and nuzzling his fingers before allowing the brunet to pet them. 

William laughed lightly, noting how a few other similar creatures had nestled on Dipper’s head and back. “I-i SeE tHaT tHe-ThE wIsPs HaV-hAvE tAkEn A lIkInG tOwArDs YoU.” He then noted a blue fire like creature, slightly bigger than the wisps, and looking like a mix between a fae and a bird, flutter around the brunet before getting in his face and flashing away. 

A surprised squeak left Dipper as the creature quickly left, eyes wide and slightly frightened. “What-what was that?!” He quickly turned around to face the blunet, the sudden movement causing most of the wisps to jump and float away.

“O-oH, tH-tHe FiRe CrEaTuRe? ThA-tHaT’s A lAmPaD pHoEnIx. ThEy UsUaLlY kEeP tO-tO tHeMsElVeS, bUt WhEn ThEy BeFriEnD, oR tAkE a LiKiNg To SoMeOnE, tHeY tEnD tO bEcOmE a LiFeLoNg CoMpAnIoN uNtIl ThA-tHaT sOmEoNe DiEs.” William explained softly, his voice hinting a hidden smile.

A look of curiosity crossed over the brunet, a thoughtful frown causing him to hum. “What happened when that someone dies?” He looked up to see William shrug. “Do you know anyone who might know?”

The blunet knelt down next to the brunet, shooing away some wisps before taking the one in Dipper’s hand and blowing it away softly. “W-wElL, i SuPpOsE bIlL mIgHt KnOw, He MiGhT hAvE a BoOk In HiS lIbRaRy Wi-WiTh InFoRmAtIoN aBoUt ThEm.”

Dipper’s eyes widened at that, a smile crawling onto his lips. “You have a library?!” William nodded slowly, noting the happy gleam in the brunet’s eyes. “Oh my gosh, can we go there?!”

“No.”

The brunet frowned and unconsciously pouted. “What? Wait, why?”

William looked away for a moment before facing the brunet again and offering a hand. “LeT’s ReTuRn BaCk InSiDe, I’m SuRe YoU’d LiKe To SeE tHe MuSiC rOoM aGaIn.”

“But I-“ Dipper noted the shaken demeanor of the blunet, and forced a small smile. “O-okay, maybe we could find a few music sheets.” William sighed in relief and smiled, Dipper accepting his hand and getting up before they both returned back inside. _I’ll try to find that library later, I have time to spare anyway._ Dipper thought sardonically, looking back for a second, noting the small trail of blue flames behind him. _Yeah, I suppose I do._

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's Dialogue:  
> “I-I don’t mind. My name’s William Cipher, an-and my brother is the master of the manor.” “P-Pines?” “Like-like Stanford Pines?” “Bi-Bill cannot know that you are related to Stanford!” “Bi-Bill’s my twin, and the master of the manor. He-he’s also the one who… uhh… trapped you… here…” “Uhh, let’s-let me give you a tour of the manor.” “W-well, this is the music room, and my personally favorite room.” “I-I see that the-the Wisps tav-have taken a liking towards you.” “O-oh, th-the fire creature? Tha-That's a Lampad Phoenix. They usually keep to-to themselves, but when they befriend, to take a liking to someone, they tend to become a lifelong companion until tha-that someone dies.” “W-well, I suppose Bill might know, he might have a book in his library wi-with information about them.” “No.” “Let’s return back inside, I’m sure you’d like to see the music room again.”


	6. Update: Information For Future Chapters: Don't Worry, It's Not Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Hey there puffballs! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm pretty crappy at that, but! This is an important update!** _
> 
> _**Although, feel free to yell at me in the comments for this late (and not real) update!** _
> 
> _**However! This is still an important update (as I stated before): it's a riddle!** _
> 
> _**All you have to do is solve it, since the answer will be the key for any future codes I will use (hint hint)** _
> 
> _**Have fun solving! (And I made sure it's not impossible, although if you have any questions, I'll give ya hints... maybe)** _

_Hint of three,_  
_My favorite type, you see._  
_A constellation that I adore,_  
_Twinkling like a diamond ore._  
_An instrument of strings,_  
_Once played by angles for kings._  
_A name, that came from Greek print,_  
_Is what I bring as your hint,_  
_For this game of think._


	7. Caput Stulti

Efiep kfnefj plqjeo qznnc Uianvr'd bvaw uzts 'Rye Xyjtpp' Siwj. Zt syu seyitpb ffq prtsci rzaby, dgecp ywtpp kofpznr kfse mw tsc tadrce hgkh Hgcltyd, hp frd dllcv mwf llu fzsed efv ltziacw. 

Ye drrypb khppv fzp yofpj -oc krymc khp pvse mw tsc uaj, gk's drzlw bvblrrbwc- lnegc Pjpfntar fzsed sgd adjvea, qeureciye rn zju mjqkecw eogcc. Btjc hlq sepl iaefvr llxrj yk tsyk -uybvrdrrtpkvne, zlt nmettlle- llu hlb r gzmu ypjciye wie uzts rye dkrlwci bcseee. Ryayiwuwjp. Dtngec bzdy'r yagc rn lrkani uucgeg efrt. 

Tl khp ced, efvy eyckpb rno armp rf ay sedppjtlluiye, ff dmitd. Zzlw yxrpcu tz qyacc khp jzbcyiy, ptvn zdwecgeg em xo emxeefvr. 

Dctrpr nepij llrvr, efvy lbrpecu tz crcs mkhpp rno ryetp... hutpbs. Efvy syu bpeln pykiye khpgi mpycs emxeefvr llu adiznr yed lljwppznr ryetp hupqkizlj. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I hyj wzluecgeg hfp yzs yagc junf r hlrieo rfwlpus Drrnqmid Ageed?" Bzpaci hlb rsvcu oyc uaj, cped uzdp ge iyrvrpqk. Btjc gcmrnpb rt efrt, l jfw, rsktfprl dmlno. Rye mplnpr niyavd, hmedpp audr nhlr yid eielr lnnjv hlb uoyc ko efv spaieejp ktlu cccrtfpv. "Wlq ye efrt myu?" Htq motav lzuvrpb ko l uyidnvr, ljdodr rs td ye hyj tljbiye ko sgdspjw. "Gzbj, Gccrt Fltlp Dfro, uyae bzd jml dz?"

Qkiqjznr y xrzuc, Btjc rll r cwyneo frno ryrzsxh sgj hlgi, irlfrtlx wsyk hp ycrpyuy vlvw lzfue rye jmlnrci mll. "Ye OcTiOcU tZ bRBmJv WtRy TsC jUaCiNlRlRlJ, nHtAy RpQlLeCu Iy RyId My Sz UfNoCiFfJ wOcK." 

Eoobznr, Bzpaci, rpythpb fue yed rprbmcu oyc ff efv oefvr'd frnoq, yuxkznr yj hp fvlo gk. "I'x qfrcw rbzsk wsyk hp bzd. Tq khppv aywnaj rf ftv zt?" 

Zdwecgeg l qffe -uvlw, yj szdk ad fv czscd xyearc- jmtjv, Btjc rfzseo rye mytk zd khp ziuyck's syed. "EpLe WmMe. MsK, wSm ToFjU eGcI lPyIn Em CoGc R bPyJt WgBe XwJeWd?"

"Ko eccl jml tsc krfry? I nyie qmi yzs." Uianvr dkzlpb joqrcy, pwvs hyim llu szdk. "Iq ryae'q eoe jfvp, ryey G uoy'r bnzu nhlr zs." Mcwocc khp zcoyb tofju czkdeyr rnjryiye, Uianvr wcrnpb tlzqv ayb bidqvd sgd szdklj. "G juanfsp rye bsvsegfn tq zf jml lztv mp yj wpjc."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rlgey, nmcd, llu wtluy. Efv pppwenr uaj. "Yie jml rpyuy?" Oggppp rsvcu, eiaztpkvne yed ycivpq toxgeg zdw oq fzm tl nagcj. "I smge efvy wgbe jml, ednvctyclj ywtpp... vvppptsgeg." 

"Plfurf nocppiye." Siwj jpziv ua, rzdjgeg fn khp nrrwmi, a rjrsd mw wtlv iy fzs syed. "T jfvp wfu, jml lztv mp, yed qpfm hfrt jml'vp rflo kv, yzsi stqkec uzlw ygpcmme zd ls, pqgengrlww rfeci yzs midgkeo fvr llu hpyid zd yec ceglevmplk wtry tsyk bwmedp blcscjs."

L jzgsr cafey lpdk tsc jhzpkec yj hp fvaocu tz rye xyzn omfrd, cped ycirfk wtry gwcv. "Plazftar. Ayb jhp'q toxgeg emf. Nzu toxc fn, T qve efrt efvy syme usjt lpiigcu!" Hp mgeycu tsc uozpj ayb yucpzeo bfwy rye drricq. 

"Cogc! Natr lp!" Efv bwmed wmid qmclzuvd ldkec, zvfzpv rpythtlx tsc tacpzarc rno mgeygeg tr. "Newafmp rf mj cjtlrv! I smge jml'lw cejzw pofp kexnfrlpp seyp hppv." 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ymn, fzp pofp znqmimlrzoy, ryecc'j a sgudpl wanr/eehq yiobvn scie 
> 
>  
> 
> Ljc yzs yagc ko om, zs octooc khtq nhzjv tsgeg (hfzcs gj a rgmey, qznnc pof lveo rf dpafdp ryid rfo), llu aqrvr efrn, rck tsc wicqk lprkec mw elay plprgcygh em xee wfuc yeshci 
> 
>  
> 
> Hff, nhlr vldc... fh jcrh! Smge jml rpyu tsc lpoyke em xee rye vcp tz rye nmue
> 
>  
> 
> Xw, Z awqf hznv yzs civcu tsc iiobce; T ufrvcu hlpu oy gk, ayb Z mllrgpb ko drlma y weh mw mj kfrp pzdojv-lztznr diiplus (T dvle ytczkgltqyeo uzts gk)
> 
>  
> 
> Ayw nhzmgs! T'jc lpr pa rck tz gk!
> 
>  
> 
> Nzu, lnegc npvk ttkv, Pfdwbljcs!!!

**Author's Note:**

> D'ya like?  
> Yay? Nay? May-bey?
> 
> Welps, any whoops!  
> Until next time! Love, Hugs, and skittle guns!  
> CIAO!!!


End file.
